


Law and Order and Frozen Yogurt

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Frozen Yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cloe has some extra frozen yogurt for her gf.





	Law and Order and Frozen Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request from an anon on [my tumblr!!!](miichael-mell.tumblr.com)

Brooke sighed, she had a splitting headache, she had ever since Mr Whatsisface the drama teacher had gotten them all high on ecstasy right before the school play. It had only been two days, to be fair, but still.

She groaned, sitting up from her place on the couch. The TV was playing some muted episode of Law and Order that she couldn’t have cared about, and she was pressing the power button on her phone for entertainment. 

Her phone buzzed, Cloe calling.

Brooke smiled, answering the phone and sitting up. “Hey, Clo!”

Cloe giggled, “Hey. Listen Jenna was supposed to meet me at the park so I bought frozen yogurt but she bailed on me, do you want hers?”

“Yeah sure but you gotta come over, my parents are gone and if they come home to an empty house they will freak.”

“Alright.” Brooke could hear Cloe’s smile. “I’ll be right over.”

A few minutes later, Brooke was opening the front door to Cloe’s somehow familiar knock, she greeted her with a quick peck on the lips.

“So.” Brooke smiled, taking her yogurt and leading Cloe to the couch. “What is the deal with Michael and Jeremy? Are they like...Going out now?”

Cloe took a bite of whipped cream, narrowing her eyebrows before responding. “I think so? They’re not being very open about it..I think.” She shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Brooke nodded, taking a bite of strawberry fro yo, Jenna’s favorite. 

“I dont know...Maybe they’re not...Official?”

“I thought they were official all through freshman year.” Cloe chuckled, stirring the gummy bears and whipped cream into her yogurt and scooting closer to Brooke. “Anyways I mean...Maybe they just wanna keep it more private.”

She glanced up at the Law and Order episode. “Holy shit is this SVU?”

“Uhh...” Brooke wasn’t sure, “Maybe? I don’t know.”

“Turn the volume on this is my shit.” Cloe scooted even closer to Brooke, swinging her legs onto Brooke’s lap. Brooke stretched for the remote, turning it up until they could clearly hear the words.

Cloe leaned her head onto Brookes shoulder, focusing on the episode and her ice cream. Brooke closed her eyes. Her headache was gone.

“Brooke? Are you okay?”

Brooke smiled, looking at Cloe’s face with contentment. “I’m better than okay.”


End file.
